Letters With Padfoot and Moony
by padfootsandmoonys1902
Summary: Just a few letters between Padfoot and Moony. we do not own padfoot or moony. JKR owns all, were just having a bit of fun
1. Chapter 1

Dear Padfoot

It was a boring day today, I didn't get to see you much. I started the day getting sick, going to the hospital wing and dreading tomorrow nights full moon.

While on the way down to the hospital wing I accidentally threw up on the stairs that Filch has literally just finished cleaning while he stood there watching me, mop in hand, ready to kill me. Luckily McGonagall came before he could strangle me though. We really need to start planning out that huge prank on Filch soon.

(I've officially become so bored I've started studying Ancient Ruins by the way)

Madame Pomfrey just gave me some disgusting strange medicine, which oddly tastes a lot like your homemade Firewhiskey (that was one hell of a night I never want to experience again).

Remember that night when Prongs got so drunk he turned into a stag and couldn't change back and we ended up chasing him around the Great Hall at 4 in the morning?

Speaking of which here's Prongs now, carrying 5 Chocolate Frogs in each hand, bless him.

You better come visit me you git,

Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear moony,

I went to visit you but you were asleep. I was gonna wake you but you haven't slept properly in an age.

See the moon tonight, i'm going to be beside you the whole time. Padfoots back and meaning business this year. There's going to no chance that any ones going to get hurt again.

Whats poppy been like today? The minute she saw me she kicked me out so I couldn't ask her how she was!

Well James is looking for me to help prank some of the teachers before we go help you.

Padfoot

P.S Yes I remember the night prongs couldn't change back. It was funny and we should so do it again this week end.

P.P.S My homemade firewhiskey is amazing. How dare you suggest otherwise my moon cakes

P.P.P.S Git. You have now put it into my head to learn Ancient Runes, so...


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Padfoot,

The moon was horrific. I feel like crap. I'm glad you were there though, you guys really helped me out.

I'm sorry this letter is so short because I feel really weak and like I just drank a bottle of your finest Fiewhiskey. I also apologize for the chocolate stains...

You are currently poking me and ruffling my hair which is extremely annoying.

Stop it you git,

Moony.

P.S. Don't actually stop ruffling my hair it feels nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Moony

I'm in detention tonight so we cant go to the lake. Something about me pranking a bunch of Hufflepuffs. must have been prongs so I guess that it was good. Especially if they think it was me because lets be honest, I never pull bad pranks. Anyway I'm ment to be with Minnie in a hour and I still have this frigging transfiguration essay for her tomorrow. do you think that if i turned into Padfoot that she would me pass me without having to do the work?

I'll have to remember about the hair thing. Especially if it grabs you attention.

Anyway got to go or i'll snag another detention.

you lovable git

padfoot

P.s I love the hair thing to


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Padfoot,

I saw that prank and it was hilarious, though I did feel kind of bad for the Hufflepuff, Prongs can be quite mean sometimes.

It's your birthday tomorrow and you keep nagging Prongs and I to tell you what we're doing for it. You can't, obviously, ask Wormtail as we have cast a silencio spell that won't let him talk. He's very annoyed at us but it was essential after last year. All I can tell you is that you should meet us down at the lake tomorrow at 8.

You're lucky I got your mirror back from Minnie but don't let her catch you talking to Prongs with it during detention. You are currently cheating at chess with a first year, which is sad because he's still beating you. You really must stop putting off the game by telling him we hired a veela to dance for your birthday tomorrow, he's getting quite irritated.

Anyway I have to go work on homework with Lilly now and NOT AT ALL PLAN A PARTY OF SORTS.

Happy birthday you giant git,

Moony


	6. Chapter 6

Moony,

That was the bet freaking birthday ever! Even though it was just us four it was amazing. Swimming in the black lake was so cool especially when Wormtail got pulled down by the giant squid.

I've been thinking though, im of age now and nothings changed between me and my horrid parents. I was expecting to get a letter saying that I was being forced to marry Bella but it seems that they really don't care about me. I don't really feel different either, I know you guys tried to make it feel special that I was of age but I honestly feel lost. I mean in two years we'll be done with school but then there's the war and trust me we'll go down in history for what we do. Dumbledore will make sure that no one is forgotten.

That's enough of a emotional down pour tonight. I'm currently watching you help some third year with his potions homework even though we both know that your hopeless at it.

James is getting suspicious of what im doing so im going to have to go now.

ill talk to you later you lovable git

Padfoot

P.S its sweet when you help the smaller ones, so please don't stop


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Padfoot,

Excuse you if I didn't give you all my potions notes you would have failed your OWLS completely so I'm not _that_ helpless at it.

Ohh Padfoot you giant...

Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Or Prongs or Wormtail. Mate you need to talk about this more often, believe me you don't come off as ' a knob who complains about all his stupid home problems' like Snivellus ok? Now, pardon my French, but frankly your parents can go chuck themselves in a hole and live with trolls the rest of their lives. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, they aren't your family we are. And to be honest I'm not surprised you don't feel any different now that you're of age, I mean you've been stealing firewhiskey from the kitchens since you were 15.

How do you even remember that night anyhow? We got so drunk I'm surprised one of didn't drown. Poor Wormtail wrote out his will after that and everything it was hilarious. I'm sorry we didn't throw you a huge party like I knew you wanted but I just figured it'd be better with just us four.

I've got to go, Prongs is starting to ask questions.

See you later you brilliant ADULT,

Moony.

P.S. I know it's you that keep putting chocolate under my pillow every night, you're so adorable...

P.S.S. And one last thing, we will never ever go down in history for anything other than being the badasses at this school that we are. I promise...


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Moony,

Hey, I would have passed potions, I wouldn't have gotten the Outstanding that I got but I would have passed.

It was just a bad day. I've been having them more often but you guys always cheer me up. I don't know what it is, but the closer we get to finishing the weirder and sadder I get. And don't dare say i'm not punk for that. My tattoos speak differently.

Why would you even consider comparing me to Snivellus, the slime ball . And I know that my parents can go fuck themselves and live with the trolls that they absolutely despise. Or better still let Grayback get at them. They would hopefully finish each other off.

You guys are the best family that I ever could have fucking asked for so thank you for being my best friends and brothers.

WAIT- if we consider ourselves brothers doe that mean that the fact that were "dating" weird. Never mind, my parents are first cousins so i guess that's just some of the weird shit that this fucked wizarding world accepts but if it does why cant it accept us?

Now if you really don't mind Moony, please stop reading this over my shoulder and playing with my hair you soppy git, James is coming and we don't want to get caught, now do we?

Padfoot

P.S the chocolate is for me, would you stop eating it?


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Padfoot,

Mate you need to stop worrying about this stuff. When we leave things will be the same, if not our plans to get that apartment with Prongs and Wormtail? What you should be worrying about is how we're going to explain why we only need 3 bedrooms.

Enough chick flick moments, you know how much I hate your tattoos. I swear you only got them to aggravate me... I mean was a marauders tattoo really necessary? It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon.

For the last time Pads you need to put the record in the _record player_ for it to play. And for Merlins sake you CANNOT APPARATE PAUL MCCARTHY TO THE THREE BROOMSTICKS FOR A CONCERT. You're lucky he wasn't sober...

Sorry this letters short but Wormtail is going out of his way to see what I'm writing.

Stop that the ACDC one was a present from my mother that's not the way the it goes in the player,

Moony.

P.S. Keep your chocolate on your bed there's frog noises _everywhere._


	10. Chapter 10

Dear moony,

I will worry about what I want to. Things won't be the same once we leave. We won't have to get up early for class or be able to get a detention and I CAN GET A FLYING MOTORBIKE. And about the three bedroom thing who said that they'll be living with us. James says that he's marrying lily and moving in with her. And I think that Wormtail is scared of me (he won't stay in the same room as me if no one else is in there.)

You truly love my tattoos, especially the one with the moon that changes with the phases. You like watching me changing just for the tattoos! And my awesome body.

Yes thank you for getting rid of Paul McCarthy. He really can't sing when he's drunk. Like at all. And the record player thing, how am I meant to know about that infernal muggle devise. It's just so weird, how does muggle's think this stuff up?

Wormtail and prongs have been trying to read what were writing. I don't think that they know that were writing to each other yet but I know that they're starting to get really suspicious of the little smiles that we get when we read these (and I've seen you smiling at them when you get them so don't lie to me)

Prongs is coming,

Padfoot

P.S you're my favourite, so yea you're my next tattoo


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Padfoot,

Do you honestly think Prongs even has the slightest chance with Lily? She really does loath him.

I think the moon tattoo was the worst by far by the way, it' completely useless. However I do quite like the rest of your body.

Wormtail isn't scared of you, he's just a little intimidated by your fabulous personality. But I have to say that he's getting better, I daresay that he might even be able to stand up to you soon.

Can't wait until Halloween, I hear Dumbledore might let the 6th and 7th years go to Hogsmede that day so maybe we could sneak some decent Firewhiskey from the 3 Broomsticks for the party.

Remember last year when you somehow managed to get about 10 Hufflepuffs and Wormtail to go inside the giant pumpkin in the Great Hall, then you locked them in there? They didn't get found until the next morning and I think that's the last time Dumbledore will have a giant pumpkin again…

Peter has just informed me that he met Dumbledore along the corridor and he said to him 'Don't eat too much nuts this Halloween, you're nutty enough!'

Got to go help Prongs plan the big prank for Halloween,

Moony.

P.S. Do NOT set the firework off in the Great Hall this year you scared the 1st years and Professor Flitwick shitless last year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moony here, thinking of doing live chapters (like proper chapters with all four guys and written like normal stories) for special occasions and stuff because me and Padfoot are together for a couple days and think that it would be cool beans to write and a good surprise for you guys. So far thinking of doing Sirius' birthday and Halloween. leave a comment if you guys think that this is a good idea and any other special chapter you would possibly want done. Padfoot will probably be writing them as she is the best writer (she says that shes despite to write and will take prompts and shit) so yea comment and we will post them for you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Moony,

I think that there could be something there, I've started to notice small things about both of them, like how James doesn't act like a twat (because let's face it he was before) and lily doesn't explode when someone mentions his name.

My body rocks. But I'm thinking of getting my lip done to match my ear.

Wormtails terrified of me, I went up to him yesterday and said boo and he jumped ten foot in the air and squeaked. You don't squeak if you're not terrified of someone.

I hope Dumbledore lets us into Hogsmede, I need firewhiskey I haven't been drunk since my birthday and that's far to long to be sober. And the party me and James planned? An elaborate hoax so that we can prank them. Why do you think that we invited the Slytherins?

Dumbledore is bringing in real vampires for Halloween this year. Can you believe it. Real vampires. What's next bringing in werewolves? Wait never mind you're here so it wouldn't be cool. (jokes you know I love you Moony)

James informed me that Dumbledore said that to Wormtail. I wear that man is insane. But hes a brilliant head master and to me perfectly honest we owe him for setting us together. Its weird that if your weren't allowed in because of your furry little problem we wouldn't have met, and as fucking cheesy as it is I wouldn't have found my other half.

Enough cheesiness, I'm gonna puke.

Padfoot.

P.S. too late fireworks are set up and ready to go


	13. Chapter 13

**Really sorry we haven't updated in ages, things have been super busy.**

Dear Padfoot,

Well damn that was sine Halloween party, I know it must have been good due to me not remembering most of it. I do remember before the party though which was quite enjoyable if I do say so...

However I knew Prongs was going to get detention, but I didn't think it would be that bad. Dumbledore really lost his shit this time especially because Peeves was involved. I've got to say Minnie laughed so hard I thought the old bird was going to have a heart attack.

I also seem to recall a certain stranger crawling under my covers and cuddling me when everyone else fell asleep in the common room. I especially liked that part of the night...

Anyway now that Halloween is over it's back to studying which you keep trying to avoid. Really Padfoot how do you ever expect to pass potions at this rate?

I've got to go Prongs is moaning from his hangover and wondering what I'm writing.

Try not to get detention this week,

Moony.

P.S. If that certain stranger felt the need to crawl into my covers again they are free to do so.


End file.
